


Fencing by the Sea

by hbdragons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fencing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbdragons/pseuds/hbdragons
Summary: Arya loathes football but adores fencing. Too bad Winterfell doesn't have a team. Good thing Storm's End does.





	Fencing by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's another meet cute, apologies, couldn't help myself.

The Winterfell sport of choice was football, since most of the boys were strong but quick on their feet and dreamed of lifting up the trophy over their heads, to the cheers of entire stadiums.

Arya however loathed the game. It was fine to watch but fairly predictable if you knew how to look - the players, how well they worked together or not and other time details.

To Arya’s great displeasure there was no fencing team, or even a fencing coach in all of Winterfell. But to her great delight, her father took her with on a business trip and over that summer she’d learned what fencing was all about. The Bravosi style fit her perfectly.

As soon as they returned to Winterfell, Arya was on her computer, researching all the places where a fencing school existed and whether it also if it offered scholarships. With all the boys in the family interested and involved in football one way or another, she needed a foolproof way to convince her parents to go to a school that focused on something completely different.

Which is how she ended up at her Uncle Robert’s place. The Stormland’s team was small but fierce and they accepted girls too. There would be three girls there aside from her and five boys. The trainer was Ser Davos Seaworth and his assistant was Gendry Waters. She knew of Ser Seaworth, he was amazing, and clever and quick. He’d help her immensely, she was sure. His assistant she didn’t know, but hopefully they could work together well.


End file.
